Remember?
by jdejm
Summary: This stoy continues where the last issue ended. When Nobu drags Asami out of the room with him. It takes pleace 4 mounths later.


This is my first nana story so far.(my name is jdejm, by the way)

The story continues right where the manga ends, where Nobu takes Asami with him to talk.  
This is just my toughts of the story.

xxxxxxxx

Hachi walked slowly down the cowded streets of Tokyo. She was tinking to herself again, like most of the time. Her face was turned downwards to the ground, but anyone who walked by would believe she was staring into the lovely pink pram she was carefully pushing in font of her. Curious or jealous women sometimes peeked quickly to catch a glimps of the beautiful Little baby girl lying in it.  
But Hachi was not looking at the baby, not today either. There were to much to think about.  
Why did the world have to be so cruel to her? Why not anyone else? Could she ever get over her second loss?

Nana Osaki had been reported missing about three months ago now. Just when Hachis baby was born, her little Satzuki. Just a few days later she was gone, without a trail. Not even a note left for them to explain why she had made that choice, to leave Hachi alone, unprotected.

Hachi felt a tear run down her face, and drop from her chin. "Nana, where are you?" She whispered. She closed her eyes and let her last memories of Nana act in her head. They had been so happy, they actually tough things were gonna be ok.

Suddenly something bumped her shoulder and ripped her away from her cheerful memory. "Ouch" She managed to say, before she heard someone further away "excuse me". It had been a total stranger that just happened to hit her shoulder wile running past her. Probably rushing to work.

Hachi brought her hands to her head, and tried to clear her mind, she had to get to the store to buy groceries. Takumi would be home from London today, two months exactly.  
She entered the store. What she discovered there made her heart break once again. Trapnest and Blackstone cd`s half price.  
The two bands were less popular now that they broke up. She pushed the pram quickly to the desk, and stared for a long time. One of the cd`s seemed to be looking right back at her, the one with Trapnest. Ren, looked so alive there, like she just expected him to be standing right behind her when she would continue shopping. Hachi knew he was death, but she sometimes talked to him, as if he was listening from a cloud in heaven.  
Her eyes ripped away from the ghost image, and followed their pat til they stopped at Reira. "What is she up to at these days? Nee, Satzuki?" The baby girl just made a gurgling sound. "Thats right, she`s in London too" As if Satzuki had been answering her question. "She`s probably with daddy.......... and older brother".  
Satzuki closed her eyes and fell asleep, finnishing the conversation with a yawn. Hachi smiled, and finnished her shopping for groceries.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What`s Hachi up to today?" Shin asked with a loud and eager voice. His big eyes looking curiously at Yasu. "I think shes making a big dinner. Takumi is comming home today you know" Shin sank down on his knees, clearly unpleaced with the answer. "No, I was hoping I could go over and say "hi". Yasu didnt move his view a bit. In is hands he held a magazine close up to his eyes.

"Do you still read that crap?" Shin snorted. He couldnt see Yasus look under the sunglasses, but he was sure he was still looking as motionless as allways.

The magazine read the headline "Blackstone vocalist Nana spotted in Poland?". A big blurry picture used half the space of the front page. It could have been annyone.  
"Its just stupid how these journalists manage to make a deal out of nothing. Last mounth everyone tought Nana died at sea!"

Shin looked down into the gound. "What do you think happened?"  
Yasu was suprised by the question. Even tought Nana had been gone for three mounths now, he hadnt tought that very much about it. "I don`t know. Maybe she is in America somewhere, no, Europe. I tink she would be happy there"

It became silent, until Shin got up on his feet to leave the studio. Yasu didnt move now eather.  
Shin`s heavy footsteps made an echo in the very small room, and then he stoped.  
Quickly he whirled around with tears in his eyes, allmost yelling "Wasn`t she happy here? What about Hachi? Didnt she ever think how she would feel?"  
Yasu lighted a sigar, and blew out the smoke silently. "I know its ard Shin. But I`d rather belive se is happy ten dead. Dont you?  
The blue haired boy looked into the ground for a minutte, untill he headed towards the entry again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

This is a very short chapeter, I know!

You propably think I`m lazy, but I just realy wanted to post this.

Review!


End file.
